pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza De Rossi
Eliza De Rossi, or simply Eliza, is a recurring character throughout the Pokemon Heroes Series. She is Alyssandra's older sister, and the current Sinnoh League Champion in both title and role. Defeating her is Sam's current goal while he travels across the Sinnoh Region. She has only been seen once so far, but it is known that she is close with her sister--though Alyssandra does slightly feel that Eliza is the "golden child" of their family. Making Alyssandra feel as if she needs to outshine Eliza to get attention from their parents. Basic Information *Eliza's height is 5'7" *Eliza's astrological sign is Sagittarius **Eliza shares the exact same birthday and astrological sign as Sam *Eliza's dream is to remain undefeated as Champion *Eliza's favourite food is ice cream sundaes, her least favourite food is ketchup *Eliza's hobbies include travelling, training and leading the Sinnoh League *Eliza currently wishes to battle Sam and Alyssandra *Eliza has currently caught 16 different species of Pokemon **This includes: ***16/107 Sinnoh Pokemon Early Life Eliza was born into a large family in Twinleaf Town. She is the oldest of an unknown amount of siblings, being older than Alyssandra by three years, and older than her brother Enzo by five years. As a child, Eliza attended the Pokemon School in Twinleaf Town and graduated the top of her class. She would often spend time with Niya, Sam and Jeremy--Alyssandra's friends--when her own friends were busy. When Eliza was 10, shortly after graduating from Pokemon School, she left Twinleaf Town to begin her Pokemon Journey. Over the next five years, Eliza travelled across the other regions, saving the Sinnoh Region for last. At the age of fifteen Eliza became the Sinnoh Region League Champion in title, defeating the previous champion, Cynthia. Eliza refused the full position, however, claiming she needed more training before she could. About a year before the start of the series, Eliza returned from her two years of training in the Orre Region and claimed the title of Sinnoh League Champion once more, officially becoming the League Champion at nineteen. History Sinnoh Saga Eliza first appeared in the series in Floaroma Contest, where she appeared only to Sam, Jeremy and Niya before and after Alyssandra's appeal section of her Pokemon Contest. Here she understood Alyssandra's feeling of rivalry towards her, and says that it wouldn't be best for her to reveal her presence to her sister just yet, instead opting to remain hidden in the crowd while still supporting her sister. She appeared again much later when the group was in Hearthome City, during Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is. ''Eliza appeared to Alyssandra while the latter was training in the park across from the contest hall for her contest the next day. It was then that Eliza, having greeted her sister, worked with Alyssandra to put together an appeal for the contest. Eliza later joined Alyssandra and her friends, as well as Drasna and Dawn and Lucas Oak during their reunion at the Pokemon Center and for dinner. During the dinner, Eliza, along with everyone else, gave advice to Dawn and Lucas Oak about starting their Pokemon Journey. Eliza remained with the group in the following chapter, ''Hearthome City, The Contests Heat Up, where she assisted Alyssandra in getting ready for the tournament, buying her a new dress and doing her hair and make up alongside Drasna and Niya, and remaining to watch her sister during the contest. In The Hearthome City Contest, Eliza is shown to still be with the group, showing support for Alyssandra and offering advice once they discover that Anastasia Les Stranges was planning to pay off the judges for a victory. Eliza then assures everyone that the contest judges of this current contest, Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo, as well as the local Nurse Joy, would not sink so low as to accept a bribe. Eliza remained watching Alyssandra during the rest of the contest, and was present for the celebratory dinner afterwards. Eliza remained present for the following chapter, and the last of the Hearthome City Arc, The Hearthome Battle Tournament Begins!, where she appeared alongside Cynthia at the starting ceremony of the Hearthome City Battle Tournament. Later, unknown to everyone, Eliza participated in the tournament, fighting against Sam under the alias of Luxray Girl. While in disguise, Eliza fought off Sam's Cranidos and Gabite with her own Luxray, eventually causing Sam to forfeit his match when he saw through her disguise. Eliza appeared one final time in the chapter as she said goodbye to her sister and their friends while they were having dinner at the Pokemon Center, before returning to the festival to close it for the day. Eliza appeared in the next chapter, The Pokemon Poachers, alongside her Luxray and Cynthia, as well as two of Cynthia's Pokemon, Garchomp and Lucario. Together, the five of them broke Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra, Niya and their Pokemon out of captivity by the Black Claw Gang, as well as temporarily defeating Black Helm and scattering his poachers into the nearby forest. Later it is revealed that Eliza and Cynthia had been planning a joint operation with Fantina and the Hearthome Police Force to strike at the Black Claw Gang within the next few days, but the capture of Sam and his friends expedited the attack. Eliza then returned Sam's Eevee Egg which she had received from his uncle at the Hearthome Pokemon Center with the intent of giving it to Sam. After properly scolding her sister and her friends on being safe on their travels, Eliza returned to Hearthome along with Cynthia, riding on the back of her Luxray. Personality Eliza has a very large personality, such that even after only one appearanced much could be told of her personality. Firstly, she is shown to be very family oriented, as she is constantly playing host to her family on many different occaisions, as well as coming to see Alyssandra at the Floaroma Town Pokemon Contest despite not being asked to come. Though she didn't reveal herself to her sister, and instead, chose to have her presence remain a secret. Her family oriented mindset was further demonstrated as Eliza helped Alyssandra put together an appeal the day before her contest. Also, her close relationship with Sam, Niya and Jeremy show that she is also very close with her sisters friends, not only taking a deep interest in her life, but showing her friendly personality and easy to get along with nature. According to each of the protagonists, they've known and been friends with Eliza since a young age, and apparently even hanging out with her during their school years together, before she left to go on her Pokemon Journey. Much like Sam's other friends, Eliza shows full support in terms of Sam dating her sister. In fact, she is perhaps the most vehemently supportive of the possibility of her sister dating Sam. Eliza has also shown to have a level-headed composure, similar to Niya's, and has a rational, logical way of seeing things and analyzing situations. Eliza will always examines both sides of an argument or a situation before getting involved, and even when she does, she prefers to do so in a way that minimizes conflict. She was praised by Niya for not "taking anything to heart" after hearing Alyssandra's frustration at being trapped in her siblings' shadows, as Eliza understood how Alyssandra felt perfectly, and even admitted that her sister was right. Although it has been theorized by Sam that this is an act of suppression, and that deep down, Eliza feels guilty about the way Alyssandra feels. Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation Trivia *Eliza shares a birthday with Sam, whose birthdays are both on December 19th *Eliza is the only known relative of Alyssandra to appear in the series so far *Eliza is the one of two characters so far to own a Shiny Pokemon, her Staraptor, the other character being Sam with his Rapidash Grey Flame Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pokemon Leagues Category:Sinnoh League Category:League Champions